To Love a Sannin
by dambeavers
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya have been more than friends for a while. But recently, Tsunade finds herself falling in love with him, not surprised to find that he feels the same. But what happens when Jiraiya returns from a mission to find her cheating on him? How will he react? Rated M for sexual content. Lemon. More pairings in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto. Everything written here is pure fiction and for no profit.

CHAPTER ONE

Tsunade stumbled past her door, pushing it closed and slipping off her shoes. She stopped to place a hand against the wall as she dropped a hand to massage her aching feet. Breathing out a refreshing sigh, she continued her journey to her living room, thinking of what to have for dinner.

She ended up calling in Shizune to bring her some of her patented chicken stew and the two had a nice dinner, conversing about how the village was doing and other small talk. She left about an hour after dinner as Tsunade told her she was going to head to sleep soon. The Fifth smiled as she closed the door and turned off the main light, leaving only a few lit candles to illuminate the room.

"She's gone now, you can come in," said Tsunade, aiming her words at the figure standing outside of her window.

The figure stepped in through the window, closing it shut behind him. His long, spkiy hair cast an intimidating shadow from the moonlight as he stepped closer to the Hokage. She felt his large, masculine hands wrap around her belly as he hugged her from behind. The man placed his jaw on her neck, rubbing his face against it and kissing it lightly.

Tsunade giggled as she felt the man's light stubble brush across her sensitive skin.

"You need a shave," she whispered, placing her significantly smaller hands on top of his. She arched her back into the man, pressing her ass against his crotch. Tsunade smiled as she heard him hitch his breath.

"And you need to be less sexy," he said, pressing more kisses onto her neck as his hands began to roam up towards her bosom.

Tsunade moaned softly as he caressed her large breasts, his palms brushing over her tight nipples. She brought one hand up behind her head to caress the man's face as he pinched and rubbed her nipples with his own hands. The man kissed his way up to her ear, taking the lobe between his lips and nipping gently. His hands moved up to the top of her green robe, trying to undo the folds to gain access to her breasts. Tsunade grabbed his hands and shoved them off of her bosom. Spinning around on her heel, she grabbed the man's face with both of her hands and pulled him down, capturing his lips in a demanding kiss.

The Fifth snaked her tongue along the man's upper lip, to which he immediately responded, pressing his tongue against hers and drawing it into his mouth. She felt his hands move to cup her bottom, pressing her closer against him. Tsunade moaned and threw her arms around his neck as she curled her tongue around his, moaning into his mouth. The blonde shinobi released his tongue and exited his mouth, sucking lightly on his bottom lip as she ended the kiss.

"You taste like Ramen...out with Naruto again?" she whispered, running her petite hands through the man's silky hair.

Jiraiya chuckled, running the curve of his hand along her covered privates. "Mmmhmm...I can never turn down a bowl with him."

Tsunade slid her hands back to his chest, removing his red vest as she leaned up to press her lips against his again. Jiraiya groaned, taking command of the kiss as he thrust his slick tongue past her lips, walking the two of them towards the nearest wall. He brought his hands up from her ass and shoved off Tsunade's green robe, undoing her grey shirt underneath as well, allowing her breasts to bounce inside of her bra. Tsunade let out a muffled cry around Jiraiya's thick tongue as she felt her back hit the wall. The white haired Sannin placed his hands at her ass once more, lifting the strong woman up and pressing himself flush against her. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, the Hokage felt Jiraiya's dormant manhood jump against her stomach, trapped between the two lovers.

Jiraiya kicked off his shoes and removed his upper clothing in one swift motion, returning to Tsunade's face immediately, pressing heavy kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. Tsunade arched her back against the wall as her hands jumped to cup his head, massaging his head through his thick silver mane. His calloused hands crept behind the woman, grasping at the clasp of her bra. Finally, the Fifth's enormous breasts dropped free, but not for long as the old man's head bent down to take one of her supple nipples into his mouth. Tsunade cried out as she felt her nipple become surrounded in a wet heat, Jiraiya's rough stubble pressing against her smooth skin. The man's hand flew up to cover her mouth, muffling her cries of pleasure. Tsunade moaned, curving her head around to take the Sannin's experienced digits into her mouth.

Jiraiya moaned against her breast, thrusting against Tsunade's form as her tongue snaked through two of his fingers. His erection was getting extremely hard now, the thick shaft pulsing in his trousers.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable, hime" he said, slipping his now wet fingers from her lips and moving to unwrap the woman's vice grip from around his waist. Tsunade's feet hit the floor as she grabbed the pervy sage's hand and led him to her bed. Stopping at the edge of the bed, Tsunade bent over and slipped off her remaining clothes, leaving her fully exposed.

"I am ever impressed by your beauty, Hokage-sama," said Jiraiya, moving to take off his own pants.

Tsunade smiled at him lovingly and grabbed his head, pulling him into a deep kiss as the man took off his boxers, letting his now fully engorged shaft spring free. Tsunade ran her tongue across Jiraiya's lips as she grabbed his cock, clenching her fist around his length as she pumped him. Jiraiya pulled back from the Fifth's oral assault, a few strands of saliva still connecting their lips together.

"Hime, slow down...I want to enjoy this," he said, placing his hand over the one massaging his shaft.

Tsunade met his eyes with her own, her pupils dark with lust. "Oh, you'll enjoy this, you old pervert," she said, pressing her head against Jiraiya's and swiping her tongue against his open mouth in a cat-like manner. She grabbed the man's broad shoulders and shoved him against the bed, forcing him onto his back. With passion-filled agility, the Hokage jumped on top of her lover, pinning him down onto the bed. Jiraiya let out a grunt of surprise as he attempted to grab her breasts. Tsunade was ahead of him though as she took ahold of his wrists and pinned them above his head, using her superior strength to her advantage.

Straddling Jiraiya now, Tsunade rocked back and forth, rubbing her slick folds against his chest, leaving a small trail of her juices to shimmer on his skin. She leaned down and sucked at the old man's neck, rubbing her tongue and lips against the underside of his jaw as she humped him. Jiraiya pressed his mouth against her forehead, trying to give her affection despite his trapped form beneath her. He placed his feet flat against the bed, thrusting up, trying his best to give his aching cock attention. Tsunade laughed seductively, raising her ass and rubbing the tip of his cock against her opening.

"You tease," Jiraiya said huskily, unable to push his cock in any further.

The blonde smiled down at him, threading her fingers with his as she pushed her ass down, Jiraiya's cock slipping behind her ass. Tsunade moaned as she felt his shaft pulse against her ass, a few strands of his precum sticking to her cheeks. The sexy Hokage leaned down and thrust her tongue against the old man's, meeting him in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. She slid her hot muscle against his, closing her lips around their combined tongues. Swallowing his grunts, Tsunade rocked her hips back, pressing back against his cock. She released his tongue and lips with a slurp, moving her body up to feed him her breasts.

Jiraiya opened his mouth as wide as he could, trying to get as much of her breast as he could. Tsunade moaned loudly as she took two of his left fingers into her mouth, snaking her tongue around each digit. As she lathered his hands, Jiraiya moved to take the other breast into his mouth, trying to give equal attention to each mound. Tsunade made the same movements, now taking his right fingers between her moist lips, sucking hard on each thick digit. After a few minutes of this Jiraiya began to thrust up hard against her ass, begging for relief.

Tsunade leant back, finally releasing his hands and face. Both Sannin were breathing hard, the desire between them reaching it's maximum height. Jiraiya leaned forward, placing his now slick digits against her folds. He easily slid two fingers into her, using both Tsunade's saliva and her juices as lubricant. Leaning up, he pressed his lips against hers savagely.

"Gods hime, you are so wet," he said against her mouth, adding a third wet finger into her core.

Tsunade cried out as his fingers began thrusting inside of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders once more, squeezing them tightly, leaving red marks on the old man's tough skin. She pressed him down onto his back again, his fingers slipping from her folds. Raising her hips, she reached behind her and grasped the old man's cock, placing the head against her opening. She turned to look down at Jiraiya, marvelling at the sexy man below her.

"Are you ready, Lord Jiraiya?" she asked, rubbing his cock head across her pussy lips. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Jiraiya smiled up at her. "Please, Lady Tsunade, be my guest."

With that, she thrust down onto him, sheathing his thick member inside of her completely. Jiraiya grunted loudly as he was surrounded by her hot core. Tsunade leaned forward, once more taking his wrists in her hands and pinning them above his head.

"You are mine tonight," she whispered before she leaned down and smeared her lips against his.

She began to ride him slowly, pressing her bare ass against his crotch every stroke. The elder Sannin's tongue crept from his mouth, meeting hers in a fierce duel. Tsunade cried out in pleasure as his cock bumped against her inner spot. Jiraiya was achingly hard inside of her, and the Fifth could tell they were both close. She took control of the kiss, sliding her tongue past his and into his mouth, flicking at the roof teasingly. Jiraiya began to thrust up against her roughly, his hands trying their best to break from Tsunade's grip. She removed her tongue from his mouth and took his upper lip between hers, sucking and biting on the flesh.

"Mmmphh" said Jiraiya, thrusting up into her at a faster pace now.

Suddenly Tsunade stopped riding him, pressing her body down on his hard. "No, you stop that," she said against his mouth. "I'm in charge here."

Jiraiya's cock remained inside of her, pulsing against her walls as Tsunade stayed impossibly still on top of him. "Move, hime" he breathed out, trying to thrust against her.

Tsunade smiled lustfully down at him and lifted her ass up so that his cock slipped from her folds. She grabbed the glistening shaft and impaled herself on him fully. Jiraiya moaned loudly as she repeated the process, slamming against him. He could feel a familiar warmth creeping up inside of him and arched his back against the bed, meeting her thrust for thrust. She leaned down and took his lips in a final kiss as she shuddered against him, squeezing his cock as she drenched his shaft with her juices.

Jiraiya grunted against her tongue as he spasmed below her, his cock shooting jet after jet of his hot, white cum into her. She clamped her walls around him, milking him for every last drop. The two panted heavily against each other's mouths, Jiraiya's cock softening inside of her. Tsunade released his captive hands as she slumped against his chest, her breasts pressed against his. Jiraiya sighed in completion as he wrapped his strong arms around her form, hugging her tightly. He pressed a light kiss to her head.

"Jiraiya, I think I love you," said Tsunade, so quietly that the toad sage could barely hear her.

He stared down at her in shock, but quickly formed a smile as he pressed another kiss to her head. "I would be honored to love you back, hime," he said, grabbing the bed sheets and pulling them around the two of them.

Tsunade's eyes drowsed shut as she yawned, feeling very warm and very complete. Jiraiya closed his eyes as well, resting his head against the pillows before they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya Sakura Jiraiya Sakura / Jiraiya Tsunade Jiraiya Sakura Jiraiya Tsunade

CHAPTER TWO

Jiraiya let out a long sigh of relief as the weight of his heavy pack on his back slid to the floor. Raising a hand to ruffle his hair, he stretched out his chest and let out a yawn. Having just returned from a scouting mission near the Hidden Sand Village, he was thankful to be back in the Hidden Leaf. And possibly the one thing he was thankful for the most was sitting in her office alone. The Sage's lips formed a devilish smirk as he left his apartment in pursuit of his normal priorities.

With finesse, Jiraiya walked quickly up the stairs instead of taking the window route. His mind did nothing put picture Tsunade's face...her overly large breasts...her aggressive behavior...

"Ah-Ow!" came a feminine voice from below Jiraiya.

"Oh, Shizune I'm so sorry!" he said, reaching down to grasp her hand and help her up. Apparently he had been to busy fantasizing about the Hokage to realize that he had run right over her assistant.

Shizune took his hand and rose up, brushing some dust off of her shirt.

"That's alright, Jiraiya-sama. Nice to see you back alive and well!" she said.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah, the mission wasn't too bad but I am glad to be home. Speaking of which, I need to be somewhere," he said, and with that he turned his feet and resumed his journey to Tsunade's office. He faintly heard Shizune saying something about Tsunade not wanting any visitors, but Jiraiya knew that he was always an exception to this rule. He went back to thinking about Tsunade and cursed himself silently for not bringing her something from the Hidden Sand. 'Oh well, she never was into that type of stuff' he thought. Humming along, the Sage arrived at the door of the Hokage's office. He raised a fist to knock on the door, but paused. 'It's always more romantic to surprise someone,' he thought, 'at least in my novels it is!' He opened his hand and grabbed the door knob, pushing the door open and jumping inside.

"Surprise!" he yelled, closing his eyes and holding his arms in the air with excitement. What he saw when he opened his eyes, however, was not a good surprise.

There, over her desk, was Tsunade. Only, she wasn't alone. Asuma Sarutobi was leaning over her, both of their clothes semi-discarded. Tsunade's breasts were bare and Asuma's trousers were around his feet. The two of them had been engaged in a deep kiss when Jiraiya opened the door. Asuma broke the kiss and turned his head around, his eyes widening in shock. Tsunade followed a similar action, immediately pressing herself against Asuma's chest to cover her breasts on instinct, even though Jiraiya had seen them many times.

The white haired Sannin stood still for a brief moment, his arms still extended in that goofy position. He blinked a few times, then lowered his arms. He stared directly at Tsunade's eyes, a serious tone coming over his face.

"Ji-Jiraiya! What the hell are you doing here!?" Tsunade asked, scrambling to find her bra and shirt. Asuma disengaged from the Hokage, pulling up his pants and attempting to flatten his now very messy hair.

Jiraiya made no intention of responding. "What is this, Tsunade?" he said, boring into her eyes with an angry glare.

Tsunade's face reddened as she did all she could to stray away from the other Sannin's eyes. She muttered something about how he was still supposed to be on mission. but didn't answer him directly.

"I won't repeat myself again, what the fuck is this?" he yelled, clenching his hands into fists.

"What does it look like, idiot?" Tsunade retorted, pulling her shirt over her head and buttoning it up. "I strictly told Shizune I wasn't to be disturbed, so why are you in here?"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and marched over to Asuma, grabbing his shirt by the neck.

"H-hey, get your hands off me!" the Sarutobi clammered, but even he could not push off Jiraiya's stone grip on his shirt. The older man drove Asuma towards the door and shoved him out, slamming it behind him. He then turned to look at Tsunade, his breath coming out in harsh lengths. He was fuming at this point.

"I'm only going to say this. I know we're not married or anything, but when you tell someone you love them, you don't go around fucking other people when they're not here." he said, proceeding to reopen the door and exiting the room. He didn't even bother to close it, leaving Tsunade's shocked, somewhat angry face visible from the hallway. Jiraiya stormed out of the building and headed straight for the nearest bar. Despite the fact that it was only mid-afternoon, he was ready for a few drinks.

Five hours later, Jiraiya had a captivated audience surrounding him at the bar inside the Shushuya. Everyone being rather drunk, the Sannin's tale of how he and the other two Sannin defeated Hanzo was extremely over-dramatized. Jiraiya, however, couldn't care if nobody was around him. He drunkenly grabbed his cup of sake and put one leg on his chair, forming a heroic pose.

"And then I said 'Byack you fliend!' and threw my shuriken as a decoyoy befloor I appeared behind him and knocked him out!" he announced, taking a long sip of his sake after he was done. Most of it ended up splashing onto his chin, which he didn't bother wiping off. Everyone around him cheered and ordered more drinks.

Near the entrance of the building, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kiba walked through the door. It was Sakura's 21st birthday and they had come to the Shushuya to celebrate. Tenten motioned to a table by the door. Ino grabbed Kiba around the neck and drunkely yelled that they should sit by eachother. Kiba chuckled and tried to hide his face so nobody could see him. Sakura laughed lightly and followed her friends to the table. She heard a loud cheering coming from the bar area, but didn't pay much attention to it. It was a Friday evening after all.

"Oi Tenten, get us some drinks," Ino said in a rather snobbish manner. Tenten looked nervously over at Sakura. Sakura sighed, then nodded as the two girls stood up from the table and moved towards the bar.

"Thanks for coming with, Sakura-chan" Tenten said, grabbing onto Sakura's arm tightly as the two approached the crowded bar. "I get nervous and all the old guys flirt hit on me."

Sakura muttered a word of agreement and tried to detatch the other girl's arms from hers. She scanned for an opening to order some drinks when she was suddenly knocked into by a large object.

"Oof!" yelled Sakura, falling back onto Tenten as the object was far heavier than herself. Sakura grabbed onto whatever was pressing her down, a fluffy, hairy feeling covering Sakura's face. The pink haired shinobi blinked a few times before looking down at what happened.

There, laying on top of her, with his hands firmly grasped on her breasts, was an extremely drunk Jiraiya. Obviously unaware of his surroundings, the old Sannin simply squeezed the pair of breasts, rubbing his face between them. He was pressed fully against the younger woman, her legs on either side of him. As soon as Sakura realized who was on top of her, she clenched her fists and reached for his hands, trying to get them off her breasts. She could smell his sake drenched breath as he chuckled happily, still unaware of what was actually going on.

But as soon as she grasped his hands, she felt something else occur, something that made the young shinobi moan lightly. Jiraiya's manhood brushed against her center ever so slightly, but it was enough to cause Sakura to feel a jolt of pleasure. Not so much from the contact, but the thought that Jiraiya, Naruto's mentor and local old pervert, was getting an erection from her.

Finally, someone pulled the Sannin up from the ground, supporting him as he wobbled upright. He looked down at the women on the floor and started laughing, scratching his head.

"Ohmigosh, Sakura-chan! I'm so sorryuu.." he blurted out. "I think I neednother drink!"

Sakura and Tenten got on their feet, a kind person handing them both small towels to clean themselves off. After she handed the towel back, Sakura looked down at her breasts. She could still feel his large hands covering each breast, his big form pressing against her slender one. Her nipples began to harden rapidly as she turned her gaze to Jiraiya, who was once again back at the bar, telling another gallant tale. She had never felt this kind of sensation before. It was almost as if she was lusting after the old man after their encounter.

The two women returned to the table with drinks, but Sakura was still all eyes on Jiraiya. She kept glancing over at him every time she could, tracking his movements and facial expressions. She kept thinking how it would be to hug him, lay with him...her thoughts drifted more and more sexual as she drank more. Soon she was fantasizing about seducing him. She could barely stop herself from touching herself it was that bad.

"Tell us about Lady Hokage-sama!" one man shouted. "Was she really as great of a shinobi as they say?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to begin speaking, but at the sound of her name, he immediately shut it. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for a response, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to think of her. In fact, he refused to.

He shrugged and downed the last of his sake. "I think I'm going home now," he said, and with that, he departed the bar area, heading towards the entrance. The people around him gave him questioning glances but quickly moved on to more drinking.

Sakura's eyes tracked his every movement. She knew that she had a chance, plus the alcohol was granting her an extra boost of confidence. She slammed down the rest of her sake and stood up from the table.

"I'm going home now," and promptly walked towards the door, about a minute behind Jiraiya.

She quickly caught up to him, which honestly wasn't all that difficult considering the Sannin was still fairly intoxicated and stumbled almost every other step. The young shinobi stepped towards his left arm, snaking her arms around it and nuzzling up to him.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, I thought that was you!" she purred, moving her head up and down his arm. She looked him directly in the eyes, blinking rapidly up at him.

Jiraiya stopped walking and glanced down at the young Haruno. He shrugged and began walking once more. His mind was still completely on Tsunade, even though he didn't want anything to do with her now. The image of her reaction to his accusation kept replaying over in his mind. Yet a small part of him wanted to go back to before, when they were together. And he hated that part of him.

Sakura frowned at the lack of response from the older shinobi. 'I must take things a step farther' she thought, and proceeded to stick her foot in front of his left one. That, combined with his drunken state, caused Jiraiya to stumble forward. Sakura seized her chance and reached down, grasping his crotch with her other hand and pressing the other against his chest to balance him. She made sure to squeeze him hard before she finally pushed him upright, steadying the old man.

Jiraiya wobbled on his feet and looked at Sakura with raised eyebrows. He was trying to figure out what the girl's intentions were, but his mind became clouded as he took in Sakura's appearance. She had rosy cheeks, her hair was perfectly curled her head, and her nipples were extremely hard, showing clear through her thin shirt. The Toad Sage felt his cock twitch inside of his pants as he began to stare at Sakura's breasts.

The pink haired woman cleared her throat and reattached her arms around his left one, nudging the two on.

"Sakura-chan, is there any particular fleason you're by me right meow? Jiraiya questioned, the copious amounts of sake in his system still causing him to slur his words.

The Haruno simply laughed and lowered an arm behind them, placing it very obviously on Jiraiya's ass. Going fully into it, she squeezed a cheek and growled in her throat lightly, but just enough that Jiraiya could hear it. The sound went straight to his manhood, which was slowly beginning to rise. Jiraiya swalloed hard, reaching his arm down to place it just above her ass. The young woman smiled and nodded her head, squeezing the older man's ass again.

After about two minutes of this teasing, the couple finally arrived outside of Jiraya's apartment. The Sannin's legs must have went on autopilot because he couldn't remember a single thing beyond Sakura's supple breasts...her sexy ass...her full, wet lips. His train of thought was suddenly halted as his back slammed against the wall, the woman's lips now fully attached to his own, her tongue pressed against his thin upper lip. Her hand went straight to his cock and she fully cupped it now, rubbing him through his pants. Her other hand ran through the older shinobi's white hair before cupping the back of his head. She pressed her leg between his and straddled his right leg, humping him with ferocity as her hand pressed itself flat against his growing erection. This caused Jiraiya to gasp in pleasure, givig Sakura full access to his mouth. Her tongue darted inside, pressing insistently against his own tongue. She swirled inside of his mouth, exploring every area of the dark cavern. She tasted the sake he was drinking. A few moments later, Sakura drew her tongue out, lathering his lower lip as she exited the kiss, a thick trail of saliva forming between them.

Jiraiya's cock was now in full swing, the flesh hot and pulsing under the woman's touch. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, and along his jaw, nipping gently and licking afterwards.

"Up," she whispered into his ear as she drew the flesh into her mouth, sucking ever so lightly. With that, she swung her legs around his large waist as she pulled herself onto him, locking her legs behind him.

Jiraiya took the signal and ascended the stairs, his hand fumbling in his pocket as he raced for the key. The door barely got shut before Jiraiya had Sakura against the wall, his experienced hands ripping her shirt apart from the middle. Sakura moaned as she reached back and undid her bra, the clothing falling to the ground beneath them. The elder Sannin ground himself against her center, pressing his head in for another kiss. He met her tongue outside their mouths, the slick muscles dueling for control. Sakura closed her lips around his and sucked it into her mouth as Jiraiya undid his shirt, removing both the red vest and his green shirt. Sakura ran her hands along his hairy chest, massaging him through the white forest. Jiraiya moaned into her mouth , thrusting his cock against her core. He pulled his lips away, kissing a trail down her collarbone before descending upon her breasts. The young woman arched her back against the wall as she felt Jiraiya's four day stubble brush against her sensitive skin. His tongue circled the nipple before he drew his lips around it, sucking hard.

"Jiraiya, do you want me?" Sakura asked in a seductive tone. She would have lost her mind if he said no to that.

The older man grunted against her breast, massaging the other one with calloused fingers. He stepped away from Sakura and unbuckled his belt, shoving his pants off, leaving only his boxers remaining. He grabbed the Haruno's smaller hand and pressed it against his fully engorged shaft, causing a bit of precum to leak against his underwear.

"Is this proof enough?" he said huskily, his eyes boring into her own lust-filled ones.

Sakura grabbed each side of his boxers and drew them down, Jiraiya's proud shaft bobbing down, and then straight back up. The purple mushroom head was leaking with clear fluid again, his cock pulsing with each rapid heartbeat. Sakura gasped out loud, not expecting him to be this well endowed. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, her skin cool against his heated length. She bent down on her knees and put out her tongue, lapping it against his head. She looked up at him and stared him in the eyes as she drew the strands of his precum into her mouth. Jiraiya moaned and grabbed her arms, drawing her up and embracing her.

He kissed her neck, running his hands down her back before delving into her short pants, choosing not to rip those apart. His hand cupped her center through her thin panties, the fabric clearly stained with her wetness. He rubbed her through them, causing her to moan against his neck as he ravaged hers with his mouth. She reached down as grabbed his throbbing cock, pumping the shaft hard as she grabbed his face with the other and drew him into a deep kiss. Sakura smeared her lips over his, running her tongue along the seam as she pumped him.

Jiraiya, finally having enough, forced her panties down and grabbed her ass, drawing her up as she locked her legs around him, their lips still connected. The elder Sannin walked them to his bed, placing her on the furniture, desperately probing her lips with his tongue. He was so hard now, and all he could see was a sexier version of Tsunade at this point. Sakura closed her lips around his tongue and sucked hard as she felt the head of his large member press against her lower lips. She flipped them over, forcing the old man onto his back as she tore away from his lips, kissing his chin, his jaw, and making her way down to his chest. She paused to shower his scar from Naruto with light tongue-kisses before moving on. Once she reached his pulsing shaft, she looked up at him, smiling seductively as she saw his head thrown back, his eyes closed. He was so sexually appealing to her at the moment, she wasn't sure how she resisted jumping him sooner. He was just so mature and experienced. Sakura made a mental note to find out just how many women had the pleasure of feeling his cock in them.

"Jiraiya...what do you want me to do next?" she whispered, closing her hand around the base of his cock. She slowly brought her fist up, bunching the skin up just under his mushroom head, a few drops of clear fluid leaking from the slit. She dropped her head down momentarily, lapping the leakage up before returning her attention to his handsome face.

"I need you, Sakura-hime" he said huskily. Jiraiya tried to place his hand on her head, but she batted it away quickly.

"Mmm...I'm in control now, sensei," she said. The pink haired shinobi released a large quantity of her saliva fall, the stream of liquid dropping onto Jiraiya's cock head. The older man moaned aloud as he felt the cool fluid fall over his heated shaft.

Sakura then bent her head, placing her lips over his cock and pushing the saliva down his shaft with her tongue, swirling the muscle over his head. She finished off by drawing her mouth up to the tip, amassing another large amount of saliva, and letting it fall from her open mouth onto his member. Jiraiya's erection pulsed upwards, his legs shaking. Sakura repeated this action at least four more times, each time forcing his cock deeper into her mouth. Jiraiya could do nothing but lay there and stare as the younger woman sucked and licked at his cock. By the time Sakura was finished, the older man's entire shaft was glistening with her saliva, some of it running down and dripping onto his balls.

The Haruno smiled up at him, her chin and lips wet.

"You're extremely good at this, hime" Jiraiya said, smiling back at her.

Sakura pushed herself up and climbed onto him, straddling his waist. She reached back and grasped his wet shaft, rubbing it against her hot center.

"Do you want me to proceed, Jiraiya-sensei?" she purred, drawing out the sensei part seductively.

Jiraiya sat up, grabbing her waist with both arms and thrusting up simultaneously. He pressed his lips against hers, forcing them apart as his tongue shot past and into her mouth. The two moaned against each other as Sakura placed the head of his cock against her folds before sliding down onto the thick shaft. Jiraiya grunted, his tongue still buried in Sakura's mouth.

"So tight," he breathed against her lips. "You little vixen, you're so tight." Jiraiya groaned as he felt his cock enclosed by her walls. Her saliva made it easier, but Sakura wasn't used to such a large intrusion.

"So big," she retorted, moaning around his tongue. Slowly, Sakura raised herself before slamming back down onto him, burying his member to the hilt. Jiraiya was forced to break their kiss as he swung his head back, releasing a long grunt of pleasure.

The young shinobi woman set a quick pace, riding him hungrily. She placed both of her hands flat against his cheeks such that her fingers were near his eyes. She slid them up and covered them shut as she thrusted atop him. Bringing her mouth down, she descended her lips upon his once more, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Jiraiya's cock hardened even more as he realized he was making love to Tsunade's pupil, Naruto's teammate. He would never be able to look at her innocently again after tonight.

Suddenly, Sakura arched her back and sat still on his shaft. She clenched her walls around him and shuddered, moaning into his mouth as she climaxed, her slick juices covering Jiraiya's trapped cock. She pushed her hands against his chest and shoved him away, her tongue sliding out from between his thin lips. She got off of him, shuffling herself down over his legs. She grabbed the older man's heated erection, pumping her hand over the shaft as she leaned down and licked his balls. Jiraiya moaned deeply as she drew them into her mouth, sucking hard as she jerked his cock. Running her tongue up from the base, she swirled it around the angry, weeping head before plunging her lips around the entire shaft. Jiraiya yelled loudly as Sakura fit his entire cock into her mouth, the tip bumping against the back of her throat. She let his member slide out of her mouth slowly, multiple long trails of saliva coating the old man's cock.

"Gods hime, I need to be inside you again," Jiraiya said, attempting to flip them around so he was on top.

Sakura quickly beat him to it, jumping on top of him again and placing her petite hands against his weathered ones. She pressed his hands down against the sheet, curling her fingers between his. She lifted her ass up in the air before sliding down and taking him inside of her once more. Jiraiya's balls began to tighten, signaling that he was close.

Sakura set off at full speed, riding Jiraiya harder. She pressed her breasts against his stubble covered face. The Toad Sage opened his mouth wide, circling one taut nipple with his expe rienced tongue before closing his lips over the dark bud. Sakura moaned and kissed his forehead.

The two continued their dance of lust, thrusting against each other. Sakura couldn't contain herself any longer, and began riding him in a frenzy. Jiraiya heard his balls slap against her cheeks, his bed beginning to shake with their sex. Sakura moaned and shuddered again, reaching her second orgasm of the night. Jiraiya released her hands and wrapped them around her, hugging her close as he began to buck up against her. He searched for her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he felt his balls tighten, grunting and thrusting up one last time. Sakura was in heaven as several thick jets of Jiraiya's seed spurted into her, the creamy essence coating her walls. His cock pulsed inside of her until his orgasm concluded. They kissed lightly as the old man's penis softened before sliding out, a mess of slick fluids falling onto his stomach and thighs.

Jiraiya held her against him for a while, the two catching their breath. Sakura slid over and pressed against his side, throwing a leg over his and snuggling up against him. Her head was warm and woozy from the combination of the alcohol and the mind-blowing sex she just had. Jiraiya wrapped the covers over them, drawing his arm around her form.

"I love you, Jiraiya," Sakura mumbled before she closed her eyes. Jiraiya couldn't hear her as he had already drifted to sleep.  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Jiraiya looked out over the vast landscape, his long, white hair flowing like a cloud in the sky. He looked down and realized he was completely nude, which didn't really bother him. Looking back up, he saw someone running towards him. Peering into the distance, he notcied it was a woman with blonde hair. Suddenly, she disappeared into thin air, no trace of her to be found. Jiraiya scratched his head, stifling a yawn. His eyes almost jumped out of their sockets as he felt something warm and wet envelop his flaccid cock. Looking down, he saw the same woman who was running towards him. She was now sucking his manhood vigorously. Jiraiya's heart skipped a beat as Tsunade looked up at him, his cock slipping from her lips. Staring him in the eyes, she let her tongue glide over his length before she placed him deep in her mouth. The old man groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, he reopened them, doing a double take as he noticed he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He looked around, sighing loudly. It was only just a dream. That was before he looked down and gasped as Sakura looked up at him, his hard cock slipping from her pink lips.

"Good morning, Jiraiya-sensei" she purred, stroking his length with her petite hands.

Jiraiya jerked upright, the covers falling from his naked torso.

"Ahh...uhhh..ahh, Sakura-chan?" he stuttered, extremely confused as to why Sakura Haruno was naked in his bed with him, sucking his dick. Suddenly, the previous night flooded his memory as he remembered leaving the bar, carrying Sakura up the stairs, and everything else that happened.

"Did we..uhh..we didn't did we?" he asked nervously, not seeing any traces of a condom anywhere.

"Hmm?" Sakura mumbled, he attention still on Jiraiya's cock as she licked and stroked him. "What are you talking about, silly? Did we have sex?"

Jiraiya nodded his head slowly as he tried to brush away Sakura's hands from his member. She shifted up and leaned close to him, placing her hands on his chest. She pressed her face close to his ear, so close that the Sannin could feel her hot breath on his earlobe.

"Last night, we made love," she whispered, "and it was the best sex I've ever had."

Jiraiya let out a moan and closed his eyes, his head beginning to hurt. The younger woman took his lobe between her lips, running her tongue over it gently. Jiraiya pulled away immediately, getting out of bed and looking around for his clothes. Sakura crawled towards the edge of the bed and reached out, grabbing Jiraiya's now soft cock in her hands.

"Come back here, I'm not done" she said, squeezing his shaft.

Jiraiya fought back the instinct to slap her hand away and simply shuffled further away from the woman so he was out of reach.

"Sakura, I'm not sure what to say," he muttered, slipping on his boxers. "Did we at least use protection?"

Sakura chuckled. "I'm on birth control, you pervert. I'm not ignorant enough to seduce you without being on birth control."

Blood rushed to Jiraiya's cock as he remembered their night more vividly. The thought of her seducing him still made him hard, even if their coupling was a mistake. His head pounded harder now.

"Sakura, listen," he began. "I was fairly intoxicated last night and I think you're a beautiful woman, but this was a one time thing."

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together, confused. "But, you're not involved with anyone, right?" she asked.

"Ah, well...it's complicated," he muttered. It was the truth, he really didn't know what his relationship with Tsunade was at the moment. Deep down he knew he still had some feelings for her, but her betrayal was fresh and painful. And now he had to deal with the fact that he just had drunken sex with Sakura Haruno.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so as soon as you figure out your complications, let me know," Sakura said. "I'd like to have another round with you."

With that, the young shinobi got up from the bed and searched around for her dispersed clothing. It occured to her then that her shirt had been ripped by Jiraiya the night before.

"I'm going to need something to cover me up," she said to him as he was getting dressed himself.

Jiraiya sighed and handed her a simple black top. She kissed him on the cheek and finished dressing, seeing herself out of his apartment.

Jiraiya left soon after, chugging down a glass of milk and having a few pieces of toast. He had to go and see Tsunade today regarding his mission, which he was not very excited to do.

* * *

Kurenai looked sternly at her partner across the table, trying to figure out his thought process.

"Why can't we just have a date night tonight like you promised?" she asked.

Asuma mumbled something about having promised his team a dinner, then shoveled more food into his mouth. A few bits dropped onto his beard, which Kurenai immediately went to wipe off, but Asuma brushed her hand away and did it himself.

She noticed that lazy look in his eyes, the one he had been wearing all of about two months. He sighed aloud and stared down at his now empty plate. Kurenai began to suspect.

Just then, she looked up across the window she was seated next to and noticed a commotion outside. Looking at Asuma, she noticed he had seen the same thing. Their code in the village dictated that they should probably be investigating the strange occurance.

Marching behind her partner, she realized that the cuplrit of the event was none other than Jiraiya, who had managed to run, yet again, into Shizune outside the restaurant she had been inside of seconds ago. He apologized loudly, darting his head around to see who had responded to the commotion. His eagle eyes found Asuma, and a sneer formed on his lips without him even noticing.

Kurenai picked up on this immediately and flagged the white haired Sannin over to her. She bowed her head in greeting.

"Nice to see you, Jiraiya-sama," she spoke, completely aware that the old man's eyes had never diverted from the Sarutobi.

"I wouldn't call it a good afternoon, but I suppose it could be worse," Jiraiya spat out. It was then that Kurenai had noticed the bags under his eyes and the way he was breathing slightly harder than usual. He looked run down.

"Where are you off to today?" Kurenai inquired, trying to keep his attention.

"Oh, I'm just heading to a place that your Sarutobi here has visited far too often in the past month."

Asuma immediately clenched his fists and stepped toward the Sannin, only to realize that Jiraiya still had a few inches on him and a larger build. Plus his Rasengan at this range would take Asuma out of the fight easily. Jiraiya knew, his eyes smiling in victory as a wolfish grin formed upon the elder man's face.

"I would ask him where he spends his time, my lady," Jiraiya said, before bowing out of the space near Asuma and resuming his way down the road, apologizing yet again to Shizune who seemed ratheer confused about the entire situation.

Kurenai, of course, knew what Jiraiya had been implying, and it all added up in her mind. She shook her head at the bearded jonin and turned on her foot, racing away from the shinobi. She knew who she needed to see. She just hoped he wasn't reading that dumb book yet again.

* * *

A week had passed since Sakura had seduced Jiraiya, and she still found it easy to recall every small detail each night before she drifted to sleep. Naruto's annoying voice was nullified as images of his sensei's chiseled jaw, his soft, white hair, the month old stubble that grazed against her bottom lip as their tongues dueled for control. She could feel his strong hands on her breasts like there were permanent handprints on her skin. Her nipples hardened at the very thought.

She had been trying to see him, but she knew he had made an extra effort to avoid confrontation. She knew he wanted to forget this ever happened, but the Haruno had formed a trap, which the rat found the cheese quicker than anticipated. She had assumed he would try and patch things up with Lady Tsunade, seeing as how he and her had not been seeing each other as often. And so she forced a private, spur of the moment lesson with her sensei when Jiraiya was going to stop by. She was happy to pay for Naruto's ramen once he told her when Jiraiya was doing so.

All through her lesson, she giggled and shot looks at the Toad Sage as her sensei droned on about hand placements while healing. He couldn't leave because Tsunade wouldn't let him. So he was forced to sit awkwardly as he watched Sakura fall to the seductress side once more, except this time he was sober and could pick up on her intentions immediately. He felt foolish for ever falling for her tricks that night.

When Tsunade was finished, she announced that she was going to discuss a few things with Shikaku in the meeting room down a floor so Sakura was free to leave and Jiraiya was to stay in the office. She said she would be gone no longer than half an hour, and she winked at Jiraiya before exiting the room. Before the old shinobi could clear his throat, Sakura had raced to the door and locked in shut. She walked over towards Jiraiya, who was still seated in his chair, and began taking off her shirt at once. Flinging the fabric over her head, she dropped in to the floor revealing her perfectly formed globes, her nipples already very taut. She had obviously decided not to wear a bra today.

Jiraiya could not help but stare as the young woman strode over to him and kneeled before him, shoving his legs apart and diving for his belt. Undoing it with ease, she pulled the strings of his leggings apart in a rushed frenzy and started to slide the cloth down. Before she could get too far, Jiraiya leapt from his seat and backed against the wall of the office, his cock beginning to rise in his unlaced pants.

'No, no, no!' he thought, knowing that he should have been forming a plan to counter her advances while she was giving him dirty looks. He couldn't believe how different she had become from the giggly, fun Sakura from earlier. She was now a full blown temptress in his eyes, nothing in her body showing any signs of a single thing but lust.

She pressed her bare chest against him and placed her hand flush against his growing bulge. She looked up at him, almost bursting into laughter as she saw how hard he was trying to resist her. She leaned up and ran her tongue along his thick neck, the wet muscle burning against Jiraiya's skin. He hitched his breath and tried to raise his arms to stop her, but his body wouldn't allow him to.

She bent over and slid his leggings and underwear fully off, the old man's erection standing tall now, the mushroom shaped head purple with need. Sakura bent down and placed her lips around his cock, taking a few inches before pulling back, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She pulled her head back, drawing a string of saliva with her before she spit onto his cock, the clear liquid dripping down his manhood. She engulfed him again, but this time taking all of his thick shaft in. Jiraiya used all of his energy to keep from moaning loudly, instead he huffed and tried not to thrust, but when one of her petite hands brushed against his balls, he jerked forward. He felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of her throat and he shuddered, almost cumming right there.

The pink haired shinobi slid his cock out of her mouth slowly. The shaft was now glistening and wet as the young woman grasped his cock and pumped him. She ran her tongue around the head and bobbed her head on him a few times. Jiraiya, in the meantime, was on cloud nine. Her warm mouth could not replace the tightness of her pussy, but it was close. He started to feel his balls stiffen, which surprised him.

She grasped his shaft in one hand and stood up, placing light kisses along his jaw.

"What are you doing to me, Sakura-chan?" he said huskily as she pumped his member.

She smiled and said, "Finishing what I had started that morning a week ago."

And with that she closed the gap between them, her lips and tongue pressing against his. He opened his mouth and her tongue darted inside, sliding against his own. She pumped her hand faster and sucked on his tongue before breaking the kiss and dropping to her knees once more, taking his member in her mouth. Jiraiya's legs almost gave way as she set a fast pace on his throbbing cock. He closed his eyes and grimaced as his shaft pulsed hard, his hot white seed shooting into Sakura's mouth. She swallowed the few jets he gave her as his cock began to shrink, he tongue swiping the shaft clean. She licked her lips and smiled up at him, rubbing his thighs.

She grabbed his leggings and brought them back up, tucking his flaccid cock into his underwear and tying the strings. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was still blown away by what had just transpired as the younger woman pecked him on the lips and grabbed her shirt, slipping the thin fabric on quickly before she strode outside of the office. Jiraiya stood there alone, his mind swimming with thought.

He wished he had more time to think as the blonde Sannin returned to the office, finding Jiraiya slumped against the wall staring at the floor.

"Jiraiya! Are you ill?" she asked, running over to him.

Jiraiya shook his head and blinked a few times, looking at the woman in front of him. He remembered why he was here, and tried to come up with an excuse to get away. He couldn't talk to her after what just happened. The older man needed that time to think.

Tsunade smiled at him and walked back to the door, shutting it and turning the lock. She strode back to her companion.

"We both have done a lot and said little, but I think that is how we each communicate with each other," Tsunade began, "And just you coming here and staying until the end shows me you care enough to stick around."

She leaned closer to him and took his chin in her hand, bringing his face up to look at hers.

"And with this action, I hope you understand how I feel," she said, before bending down and shoving her lips against his, her tongue swiping against his bottom lip, begging for entry. In surprise, his lips took her tongue between them as he pressed his lips harder against hers, deepening the kiss. Her hands slid across his broad shoulders before she slid one leg over his and sat on him, straddling his waist. She took his head in both of her painted hands and swirled her tongue around his. Jiraiya, for the second time in the past hour, felt his manhood begin to rise.

Tsunade didn't remove any clothing, but backed off of the older man and dropped to her knees. She shimmied his leggings down as her student had just previously, letting Jiraiya's growing cock spring free. She ran her hands around his member and squeezed the shaft.

Glancing up at him, she whispered the words, "I'm sorry," to him and he knew she meant it.

The Pervy Sage groaned as the Hokage slid his shaft into her mouth, Tsunade's pink lips sliding across his growing need. Her tongue swiped along his head once before it slid around the whole mid section before releasing his cock. Jiraiya's hands went to her hair, his experienced digits threading through her soft hair. She continued her actions on his cock for a while, and Jiraiya noted how similarly the two women tasted his cock. 'How can they be similar even in this way?' his brain echoed through his mind, but he could simply not believe how well this day was going. He didn't even have to say a word and Tsunade was already back in his arms again.

The Fifth brought Jiraiya to a huge climax, the old man grunting as his seed spilling into her mouth, her lips and tongue milking him. After she was finished she brought his leggings back up as Sakura had and patted his manhood through his pants. She placed a kiss against his cheek and told him she would be home tonight if he wanted to stop by. Jiraiya left her office and somehow made it back to his apartment where he collapsed on his bed. His eyes drifted shut as he dreamed of the Hokage and her pupil fighting over him as he watched, his head shooting back and forth as each side formed different jutsus and threw shurkiens at each other. He looked beside him and found three frogs sleeping next to him and sat up in his bed, breathing hard. He wiped his eyes with sleepy hands and returned his head to his pillow, returning to sleep and much happier dreams of an endless bowl of ramen. The Sannin drooled on his pillow as two women joined him in sleep, each one recalling how much they were in love with the gallant Jiraiya.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Tsunade entered Jiraiya's apartment cautiously, wincing at the loud creeking noise the door made as she shut it. The Hokage tiptoed through his kitchen and towards his bedroom, where she found the gallant old man slumbering away. He was snoring so loudly that the blonde Sannin could hardly stand to lean closer to him. She took a brief moment to admire him, his strong jaw rising and falling in tempo with his broad chest. Tsunade ran a few painted fingers along his face gently before she placed a light kiss upon Jiraiya's lips.

Startled, the old man awoke, seeing Tsunade's smiling face in front of him and thinking he may still be dreaming. She eased her way next to him, getting under the covers as she snuggled next to him.

"I wanted to stop by this morning and give you the talk you deserve after what happened yesterday," she said softly, making sure to look him in the eye. Jiraiya picked up on her serious tone and cleared his throat, his mind tracing the events that occured the prior day. Of course, he hadn't forgotten how both student and teacher gave him two of the most mind-blowing services only moments apart.

"I was going to talk yesterday, but you made that close to impossible for me, hime. But I am glad you stopped by," he said, placing an arm around her, bringing them closer together. Tsunade's bare foot played with Jiraiya's larger one underneath the covers.

"Well I'm here now, so let's talk."

The old man sat up, leaning on one arm as he turned his full attention to the woman next to him. "All I want to know is why," he stated bluntly.

Tsunade closed her eyes, knowing that he would ask that right away. She cleared her throat and grasped for one of his hands, taking it in both of hers and squeezing tight.

"Well Jiraiya...I'm not sure where to start. I loved what we had, it was nice. But when you left on your mission, I couldn't stand to be alone. I've never felt that way before, the feeling of needing someone and not being able to have them. Not since Dan died, anyways," she drifted off, trying to steer her mind from the memories of her first lover.

"And when we got report that you'd be staying on mission a few weeks longer, I became erratic. I didn't even mean for it to happen, but the next thing I knew, Asuma and I went from Hokage and Jonin to bedmates."

Jiraiya's hand pulled away from hers as he sat all the way up, peeling back the covers and getting up from the bed. His mind flashed back to that scumbag Sarutobi, leaning over Tsunade in her office. He wondered if that's how he looked at times. Arrogant and animalistic. He saw in Asuma's eyes nothing but need, and he felt betrayed that Tsunade would give him that satisfaction. He pulled on a shirt and turned back to face her.

"I just don't understand, hime. I thought we felt the same about each other, but when I returned, I found a different Tsunade," he said, trying to voice the sadness he had felt.

"I was scared," she said, her voice shaking. "I didn't know how to react and I knew you wouldn't be calm enough for me to explain things at that moment so I panicked."

She got out of the bed and strode over to him. "You have to believe me when I say the only reason it was him was because he reminded me so much of you. Big, strong, and"

"But he's NOT me," Jiraiya yelled, cutting her off. He despised the fact that Asuma resembled him in any way. The Sannin cared not for her excuses, however close to the truth they may be.

"I know, and I am so sorry," Tsunade said, her face beginning to tremble. She hung her head, accepting defeat.

Jiraiya could sense that her words were sincere, and he wanted so much to just embrace her then and there. But there was a piece of him that couldn't do it.

The Toad Sage placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her to him, embracing her. But this was a different embrace than their usual one. Void of warmth and roaming hands, Jiraiya held her only to show her what he wanted to say.

"I still cannot bring myself to forgive you, however selfish that may sound," said Jiraiya, almost whispering the words into her ear. Tsunade brought her lean arms around him, clenching his back. She didn't want him to ever leave.

"Where are we, then?" Tsunade asked, fearing the older man's response.

Jiraiya held her at arms length now. How odd it felt, to look at her this way, full of regret and sorrow.

"We are as we once were. Friends, leaders, Sannin. But my heart won't allow me to love you anymore, Tsunade."

He left her alone in his room as he slid on his headplate and his trademark red vest, walking through the kitchen and out of his apartment. He had made up his mind. He would move on.

* * *

"Sensei!"

Kurenai jolted back to reality, staring at Kiba, who had been trying to get her attention for the past few minutes.

"Er, yes Kiba?" she said, her thoughts still floating around in her mind. She had been thinking about him again.

Before Kiba could respond, two figures zoomed past them so fast that dust kicked up all around the area. Kurenai placed her hands over her mouth and coughed as some of the dust infiltrated her throat.

Only a few seconds later, one of the figures came running back to them. His silver hair was windswept, his one uncovered eye scanning the people standing before him.

"Kurenai-chan! How nice to see you!" Kakashi said, smiling with his eye. "Guy! I give up, you win this round!" he shouted at the other figure, who jumped into the air and shouted in victory before zooming off, becoming a shadowy spec in the distance.

"Oh, Kakashi! Were you two racing again?" asked the brunette. Kakashi nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Kiba, could you give us a minute?"

The young man shrugged, clearly not interested in their conversation anyways. Akamaru followed him as the two headed off into town away from the training area they were currently at.

"So what's new?" Kakashi inquired. "I haven't seen you or Asuma around lately, I take it something happened?"

Kurenai blushed, still surprised at how the other Jonin could read her as easily as one of his perverted books. She cleared her throat nervously.

"I uh...don't really want to talk about it," she said, dodging the tall man's hawkish gaze.

Her body jolted in surprise as Kakashi suddenly took hold of her, hugging her. Kurenai was glad that her face was buried in his chest to hide her reddening face.

"K-Kakashi!" she said.

"I find most problems seem less complicated when you hug them away," he whispered, squeezing her reassuringly.

Kurenai laughed and Kakashi joined her, her head vibrating against his chest.

"That was an extremely cheesy line, Kakashi. Did you get that from one of Jiraiya's novels?"

Kakashi looked down at her. "No, but speaking of the old man, has something happened between him and Asuma? I don't mean to bring up the subject again, but Asuma's been hinting at it every time we speak and I want to know."

Kurenai met his gaze, stepping back from him a little. She nodded her head. "Kakashi...Asuma's been unfaithful," she blurted out, not able to surpress herself any longer.

The silver haired Jonin stayed silent for a minute. Kurenai knew she shouldn't have said anything. The man suddenly embraced her again, but this time felt different. She couldn't identify what it was, but there was more to the hug this time around.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai," Kakashi said firmly. He placed a light kiss through his cloth against her head. Her cheeks flushed as red as her eyes as she looked up at him with a questioning glance. She saw in him now, someonew who was willing to be with her after hearing of her situation. It meant even more considering that Kakashi was good friends with Asuma.

Taking the initiative, she streched her hands up to his face, grasping the fabric covering it on each side. Kakashi made no moves to stop her. Pulling down the dark blue cloth, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss.

Kakashi responded immediately, bringing her closer against him with his arms as his tongue darted out to taste her lips. Kurenai felt his manhood brush against her belly, causing her to gasp. The taller Jonin wasted no time, his tongue slipping past her red lips and into her mouth. She brought her hands from his face to the back of his head, pressing their heads closer together.

"Hmmph." Kakashi tried to speak, but words failed him as Kurenai's lips closed around his tongue as she sucked at the wet muscle. "We should move somewhere more privately."

Kurenai broke the kiss, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Kakashi! And beyond that, he kissed her back! He grabbed her hand in a hurry and led them further away from the village. He tried to pick a fairly remote location, but he still was unsure that nobody would find them. He would have thought about it further, but the issue at hand made it impossible to think.

Stopping at the base of a tree, Kakashi pulled Kurenai back against him, but this time so her back was to his chest. He dropped his head and ran his hot tongue along the back of her neck. Kurenai moaned as his hands snaked around, cupping her breasts through her shirt. Kakashi licked and kissed his way along her neck and jaw, his hands massaging her mounds in circuar motions. His cock pressed against her ass, his growing need apparent. He nudged her head to the side and captured her lips, their tongues meeting for a duel.

Kakashi pulled at her shirt, Kurenai stepping forward to allow him. She threw the fabric aside and turned around, her petite hands going straight for his belt. Unbuckling it in seconds, she pulled his leggings and underwear down, his now very hard cock bouncing out. Kurenai took him in her hands, marvelling at how much longer and skinnier Kakashi's cock was compared to Asuma's thicker one.

Suddenly, leaves crunched as the sound of footsteps echoed through the patch of trees the two Jonin were at. Kurenai gasped and flung herself towards her discarded shirt, hastily shoving it over her head. Kakashi bent over and brought his pants back up, running a hand through his hair calmly. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurenai's lips.

"Until next time," he said, before he leapt up into the tree and disappeared within seconds.

Kurenai flattened her own hair as the footsteps reached her location. She looked around the tree to see a certain pink haired shinobi looking back.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura said. Excitement was apparent in her tone. "What brings you out here by yourself?"

Kurenai blushed, trying to think of a good excuse. "Oh well um, I was looking for..." she trailed off, failing to come up with anyone that would make sense. She muttered a slur of words under her breath, hoping it would sound like someone's name.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, but chose not to pursue it any further.

"Oh, really? That's nice. I'm also looking for someone!" Sakura said. "Have you seen Jiraiya-sensei around?"

Kurenai shook her head, thankful that she seemed to have dodged any awkward mentions of what she and Sakura's team leader were just up to.

"Oh, that's too bad," the younger shinobi said. "I guess I'll check the ramen shop then quick, he's gotta be there."

Sakura began to take off, but Kurenai halted her. "Wait, Sakura! Why were you looking for Jiraiya-san anyways, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have a note from the Fifth for him. I wasn't supposed to read it, but I did anyways since it's not an official letter or anything," began Sakura, "It's just a stupid little note asking Jiraiya-san if he wanted to join her and I at dinner tonight. I'll probably just ask him myself." Kurenai noticed Sakura form a small, wolfish smile. "He can't say no to me."

Kurenai thought for a second. She had been wanting to talk with Jiraiya as well, but just to thank him for revealing Asuma's betrayal. She felt that she owed him that, otherwise she probably wouldn't have confronted him as she did. Memories of the argument that followed swarmed into her mind, but she shook them away, reminding herself that she was much better off now.

"Do you, er, mind if I accompany you?" asked the Jonin. "I actually need to speak with him as well."

Sakura beamed at the request. "Sure, let's go!"

Confused by her excitement, Kurenai followed the young woman towards the village, rehearsing her thanks under her breath. She couldn't explain it, but she felt slightly nervous thinking about talking with Jiraiya.

* * *

Jiraiya knocked his head back, letting the hot and tasty remains of the ramen slide into his mouth. Gulping down the final bits, he sighed happily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He patted his stomach, shouting a word of thanks to the chef. Waving his hand in farewell, the Sannin stood up from his seat and began his journey back to his apartment. 'Maybe I'll write outside today, with the weather being so nice' he thought.

As his thoughts began to discuss what he wanted to write about today, he was completely unaware that there were two women following him a few yards back. He had been on alert for Sakura still, as he would much rather forget about their encounters all together. Normally he wouldn't complain about such a young woman frequenting him for sex, but with all that had happened with Tsunade, Jiraiya preferred that the Haruno would leave him alone.

But that would not be the case, as his ears picked up on the women behind him. He turned his head around lazily to see who it was.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Sakura shouted as he finally noticed them. The old man sighed, hoping that since Kurenai was with her, Sakura would have something normal to tell him.

"Hi Kurenai, Sakura," he said, putting much more enthusiasm into the first name than the second one. He caught Kurenai blushing lightly, but thought nothing of it.

"Hello, Jiraiya-san," Kurenai said.

"Sensei, I'm supposed to extend an invitation to you," said Sakura. He hated when she didn't get straight to the point, which she always happened to do when she talked to him.

"From who?" he asked, genuinely curious as to what this invitation was. In the back of his mind, he sincerely hoped it wasn't from Tsunade. He thought he had made himself clear on their relationship, and he did not want her to keep trying to reforge it as anything romantic.

"From our Hokage, of course," Sakura stated. "Her and I will be having dinner tonight at her place to celebrate my birthday. I know it's sort of belated, but Lady Tsunade felt bad that she was too swamped with work to do anything for me so she's cooking dinner tonight. You're more than welcome to join us!"

Sakura leaned closer to Jiraiya, cupping a hand around her mouth as she whispered into his ear. "But don't worry, you already got me a present," she said, giggling as she leaned away. Kurenai stood there, slightly confused, but she decided to just stay out of it.

"Oh, and you're invited too if you want, Kurenai-san," Sakura said.

Kurenai knew she was just being polite. "Oh that's alright, I have some other things I need to take care of tonight."

Jiraiya folded his arms, taking the distraction as an opportunity to think. If he declined this request, which he very much wanted to do, then Tsunade would probably get mad. It appeared nothing more than a friendly invitation for dinner. And if he refused to show up, he would look like the bad guy this time.

"You know what, tell Tsunade that I'll be there," he said, clenching his teeth as he saw Sakura's face light up. 'It's not for you' he thought to himself. 'Ah whatever, let her think what she wants. I'll prove to them both that I'm capable of remaining simply friends with Tsunade and perhaps less than friends with Sakura.'

"Okay then, show up at Tsunade's apartment at seven tonight," she said, turning around and setting off. "Oh, and try and wear something nice!" she shouted behind her.

Kurenai waved goodbye to Sakura, still puzzled at how she handled that conversation. She was usually much more reserved when she talked with Jiraiya, if at all.

Jiraiya smiled at Kurenai. "So how have you been, Kurenai?" he asked.

The brunette smiled back. "Good, I was hoping you'd have a minute to talk?" she asked hesitantly. For some reason, she knew she would be slightly disappointed if he said no.

"Sure, what do you got for me?" he said, folding his arms behind his head.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for uh...for helping me realize a few things about the people around me."

Jiraiya was taken aback. He had never had a woman thank him for butting into their private lives. In fact, it was always quite the opposite. If he ever noticed a woman being treated poorly by her man, the woman would normally slap him for getting involved.

"I don't know what to say," Jiraiya said honestly. "I suppose I should say I'm glad that things are working out for you, but are they?"

Kurenai hung her head, thinking back to her encounter with Kakashi in the woods. She realized now, after a while, that the feelings she had when he had hugged her were not real. Asuma would do the same thing. He would fix everything that was wrong by hugging her tightly and then coaxing her to sleep with him, and then the next day, everything was alright again. She felt foolish for falling for that again.

"I thought I was going to be fine," she began, "but now that I think about it, I don't think that happened. I'm still hurt."

Jiraiya nodded, knowing that she felt the same way he did when he learned of Tsunade's betrayal. He thought about hugging her in comfort, but thought she may take that as something else. He placed a single hand on her shoulder instead.

"Look, we both got screwed over by the ones we thought we loved. I know how you're feeling and believe me, it's not fun. But if you ever need to talk or if something ever happens, I'm here."

Jiraiya saw her eyes widen in surprise. She smiled and fidgeted with her hands. "Thank you, Jiraiya-san."

He smiled back at her and patted her shoulder lightly. "Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I should like to get a few things taken care of now that I have limited time until dinner," he said. Kurenai nodded.

"Of course, and thanks again," she said before she set off for her own home.

Jiraiya turned back around and headed in his original direction. He was nervous about tonight, but so long as he didn't drink as much as he had that one night, he should be able to recognize any advances both Tsunade and Sakura would make. Stone determination spread across his face as he reassured himself. Tonight would pave the way for new opportunities. All he had to do was play the friend card and he would walk away the victor.


End file.
